Une croisière endiablée
by Lilionn
Summary: Une croisière autour du monde avec les personnages de Kh? Ok pourquoi pas? Un peu de BL? Mais bien sûr, où est l'interêt sinon? Fic en cours de rénovation Oui, je suis entrain de retravailler sur UCE (et pas que), les miracles existent ;)
1. Chapter 1 PARTIE I

**J'Y CROIS PAS!**

Je l'ai fait! Ma première partie ressemble enfin à une première partie !  
>Dire que j'ai eue le courage de mettre cela... Brrr! Je m'étonne moi même XD.<p>

Bon alors, que trouvons-nous là-dedans ?  
><em>Facile!<em> Le début d'une histoire totalement loufoque XD

J'espère que vous ne me tiendrais pas rigueur pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres, ainsi que pour quelques légers changement de personnalités de nos personnages**_ (faut bien que je les arrangent à ma sauces ;) ))_**

Dans cette histoire, tous les personnages appartiennent à** Square Enix**, et la musique du début est _Mange tes tomates mon amour_ de **Sidonie**** (j'ai hésité un moment avec _I'm alive_ de Becca, mais j'ai trouvé que Sidonie correspondais mieux ^^)_  
><em>**

Je ne dirais pas les pairings à l'avance, histoire de rendre l'histoire plus excitante et de vous faire réfléchir. ^^  
>Franchement, qui a t-il de mieux que de se mordre les doigt devant son écran d'ordinateur en se demandant <em>"ils vont se mettre ensemble ou pas? Punaise, j'veux trop savoir!"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre I : Un départ difficile<strong>_

_**Partie I**_

_« Manges tes tomates tous les jou… Tic ! »_

La main calme qui venait d'éteindre le réveil se leva haut dans le ciel, sauta un moment, accompagnée d'un « dans tes dents le réveil ! » plus joyeux qu'un enfant venant de recevoir son meilleur cadeau de noël. Levé depuis plus d'une heure, cela faisait près de cinq minutes que Vaan attendais devant son réveil-radio, ravi de pouvoir le narguer. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il regarda l'heure tourner, toujours aussi excité qu'une puce.  
>Cela faisait plus de deux jours que notre petit blondinet ne dormais presque plus de la nuit, trop heureux de partir en croisière de luxe, alors qu'il était d'une famille totalement normale, et ne pouvait donc en conséquence même pas rêver de faire un tel voyage. Et s'il pouvait y aller, c'était tout simplement dû à de la chance et une <em>toute petite tricherie de rien du tout<em>.

Diplômé du bac depuis un an, Vaan passait son temps entre son boulot (qui changeait maximum tous les 3 mois, celui-ci se faisait virer pour « fraude » en tout genre), les boites de nuits, son appartement et les petites annonces du quotidien. Et alors qu'il était à son travail du moment (à savoir livreur pour une boite de sous-vêtements) le PDG convoqua tous les employés et leurs annonça la chose suivante :

**-Chers employés, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que notre société a été choisie parmi toutes les autres par la société « Cruise & Co » pour décider du grand gagnant d'une croisière autour du monde d'une durée de 1an, avec piscine, cabine de deuxième classe, restaurant, soirées et activités gratuites!** annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Aussitôt des clameurs s'élevèrent de la salle.  
>Vaan, déjà, calculait le coup d'une telle croisière, et se léchait les babines. Une croisière a à peu près 175 000 sans compter les activités gratuites, ça valait<em> largement<em> le coup. Surtout s'il l'on pensait aux affaires de malade qu'il pourrait faire. Il entendait déjà les trésors tinter et les madones pleurer !

**-Calmez-vous calmez-vous.** repris le PDG. **Mes chers amis, _dès_ maintenant, je vous invite à vous inscrire sur la liste des participants. Demain matin, un billet sera tiré au sort pour désigner notre vainqueur ! Et c'est en vous souhaitant bonne chance pour gagner ce voyage, que je vous invite à déposer votre billet dans l'urne que nous venons de placer dans le hall !**

Évidemment, Vaan se dépêcha d'y aller, et fut même le premier à déposer son billet, mais il ne se contenta pas que de cela.  
>Vaan savait bien que de cette manière, il n'avait aucune chance. Et c'est pour cela qu'il s'empressa, dès le soir venu, d'enlever une grosse partie (ou tout, au choix) des papiers dans l'urne par son prénom à lui, augmentant grandement ses chances de gagner. Mais, cela ne fut pas de tout repos. Car certes, mettre les papiers n'était pas une chose bien compliqué en soi, mais pour arriver à l'urne sans se faire avoir, c'était autre chose, surtout quand trois gardes étaient là pour surveiller la porte. Cependant, notre petit tricheur avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et c'est sans scrupule qu'il donna un café bourré de somnifère aux gardes de l'urne ! Les caméras, éteintes à l'avance (le vieux Gil s'endormant toujours devant les écrans de contrôle, cela ne fut pas difficile), ne filmèrent donc pas Vaan, un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres, remplacer tous les billets par les siens.<br>Et ce fut sans surprise que le lendemain matin, le PDG tira le nom de Vaan de l'urne !

Voici donc comment notre cher ami aux yeux bleus rieurs ce retrouva à attendre devant son horloge que les 8 heures sonnent. « _Tic tac tic tac tic tac … » _

Vaan n'en pouvait plus. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il attrapa sa valise pleine à craquer de trucs plus inutiles les uns que les autres, son casque et se dirigea vers sa porte. Il lui restait encore trois heures avant le départ, n'allait mettre que vingt minutes pour arriver au port mais tant pis ! La tentation était trop forte ! Vaan grimpa sur sa moto, sa valise attachée de façon quelque peu suspecte derrière lui, et démarra. Il _démarra_. _Démarra_…

**-Nooon ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant ! J'ten supplie ! Ma chérie, mon amour, ma libellule verte, mon vaisseau aérodynamique, mon rossignol, ma coccinelle orientale !**

**-Euh, tout va bien jeune homme ?** demanda la concierge qui venait de sortir les poubelles.

Vaan la regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes, suppliants.

**-C'est horrible madame ! Ma choupinette ne veut pas démarrer, c'est terrible, c'est l'apocalypse, la fin du monde !**

La concierge le regarda avec un drôle d'air, s'approcha de lui et lui montra sa clé de contacte.

**-Vois-tu Vaan, si tu enfonçais ne serais ce qu'un minimum ta clé, peut-être que ta moto démarrerait un peu mieux.** Dit-elle, moqueuse.

Vaan fronça les sourcils, et baisa les yeux vers sa clé. En effet, celle-ci était à deux doigt de tombé par terre. Vaan vira au rouge pendant un moment, puis se repris et sourit d'un air bêta.

**-Ah ! Je me disais aussi ! Il y avait un truc qui clochait sous cette histoire.**

Et alors qu'il démarrait, indifférent à son étourderie, la concierge le regarda partir en se demandant comme le pauvre petit allait faire pour s'en sortir dans le bateau s'il se mettait à oublier de fermer à clé sa cabine, chose qui arrivait déjà assez fréquemment avec son appartement.

Pendant ce temps, Vaan roulait tranquillement, sans ce soucier de quoi que ce soit, l'incident déjà derrière lui. Il sifflotait tout en roulant, et finit par arriver sans embrouille au port. Mais alors qu'il garait sa moto verte sur le parking réservé aux passagers (histoire qu'ils puissent les retrouver quand ils reviennent, un espace était réservé. Les véhicules sont donc pris en charge par la compagnie pendant un an), un énorme _« BOUM ! »_ le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement… et éclata de rire !

Un peu avant cela, perdue au milieu de New-York dans une petite rue prête à craquer, une forme indistincte agitait la main en criant _« Taxi ! Taxi ! »._ Et alors qu'un taxi s'arrêtait, notre petite forme se mût -soulevant tous ses poids- s'avança… Pour se faire voler la place par une mamie de 80ans qui avait du manger du lion au petit déjeuner tellement elle la bouscula fort… et la fit tomber !

**-Mais putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Espèce de vieille folle ! J'te jure que si mes grattes sont pétées j'te maudis jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !**

Évidemment, la _« vielle folle »_ n'entendit pas la clameur du pauvre Demyx, qui d'ailleurs était toujours par terre, ses deux valises sur le côté, et ses guitares dans le dos (à savoir une sèche, une acoustique et une électrique).  
>Il pesta contre son manque de chance puis se releva avec difficulté. Il faut dire que cela faisait plus de trente minutes qu'il essayait d'avoir un taxi, et que chargé comme il l'était, <em>aucun<em> ne s'arrêtait devant lui. Et alors qu'il en était toujours à insulter la pauvre veille dame, une belle décapotable rouge imprimée de flammes qui semblaient plus vraies que nature s'arrêta devant lui.

**-Alors c'est comme ça que tu compte arriver à l'heure ?** lui lança le conducteur.

Demyx releva vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur, une réplique bien méchante saillante à son humeur du moment sur les lèvres. Mais quand il vit les cheveux roux en pétard de son meilleur ami, lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez comprises, il se retint de justesse. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

**-Et bien, vois-tu, j'crois bien que les taxi-man du coin ont une dent contre les musiciens, parce que sinon, je serais partis depuis plus de 20 minutes.**

**-AhAhAh ! Tu vois, je crois pas vraiment que ce sont les musiciens qu'ils n'aiment pas. Simplement tes **_**trois guitares**_** peut-être…**, le taquina Axel.

**-Tu vois ! Exactement ce que j'avais dit ! **s'exclama Demyx.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

**-Bon allez, blagues à part, tu m'emmènes ? **

**-Humm, qui est celui qui a déclaré hier soir vouloir aller au port par **_**ses propres moyens **_**?**

**-Oh, allez ça va ! Et puis, j'te signale que tu gènes la circulation avec ta bagnole de pompier là ! **

Axel le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avec un air mi-étonné mi-outragé.

**-Je te signale que ma **_**« bagnole »,**_** c'est une décapotable ROUGE. Et puis, si je gène tant que cela, t'a qu'à te dépêcher de mettre tes affaires à l'arrière !** dit-il en lui montrant l'arrière.

**-Yeeaaah ! Merci Axel tu gères !**

**-Allez, me remercie pas et grouille-toi, j'ai pas envie de me choper un PV moi.**

Tout frétillant, Demyx se dépêcha de mettre ses affaires (aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses valises) et monta à l'avant… sa guitare acoustique avec lui. Axel le regarda embrasser la pochette de la guitare, soupira puis démarra sa décapotable.  
>Ils roulèrent jusqu'au port sans trop de problème (et oui, si l'on excepte le fait que Demyx ait voulu <em>jouer<em> de sa guitare dans la voiture, le trajet s'était plutôt bien passer), se garèrent et sortirent leurs affaires. Demyx ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le paquetage de son ami.

**-Mais comment veux-tu vivre pendant **_**1ans**_**, avec si peu d'affaires ?**

**-Vois-tu, comparé à **_**certains**_** énergumènes paresseux en manque de cellule grise, je pense bien **_**m'acheter des vêtements**_** pendant le voyage, et ne suis pas assez fou pour prendre mes **_**trois**_** guitares.** Se moqua Axel.

**-Hé ! Ça va hein ! Je peux pas survivre sans mes grattes moi !**

Il le défia du regard, puis partit avec ses « bagages » dans les bras, sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami.  
>Et alors que lui-même se mettait à avancer, un énorme « <em>BOUM ! »<em> le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit (tout comme Demyx d'ailleurs) et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

* * *

><p>Alors alors?<p>

A votre avis, qu'est-ce que ce "_BOUM!_" qui fait si peur à Axel mais rire Vaan (en même temps, lui, un rien le fait rire XD )

Si possible, je voudrais qu'en plus de votre petite review, vous me disiez vos idées de ce que c'est (si vous en avez) histoire que je me marre un peu ;)  
>Vous avez même le droit de dire que c'est une bombe qui vient d'exploser sur le bateau, rien à foutre ^^<br>Trouvez des idées inventive, en incluant n'importe quel personnage de KH ou FF, c'est vous qui voyez, moi je suis preneuse.

Et qui c'est, peut-être que vous aurez raison ;)

J'attends avec impatience des reviews de votre part concernant cela et des commentaires sincères sur ma fic ^^


	2. Chapter 1 PARTIE II

_**Partie II terminée ^^**_

_**Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'on fait cadeaux de leur review ^^  
>Je sais que je n'envoie pas forcément un message de remerciement, alors je le fait ici ^^<strong>_

_**Comme la dernière fois, vous vous doutez bien que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
>Ici, j'ai essaye de faire une scène à moitié drôle (vous verrez pourquoi je dis cela^^)<strong>_

_**Les pairrings, encore une fois... oh et puis non! Si vous êtes pas cons, vous savez déjà (et puis comme je suis flemmarde, vous pouvez tous retourner sur le chap1 partI pour voir ce qu'il y a à savoir ;P)**_

_**Bref (t'in, j'arrête pas de dire ce mot en ce moment, soule!), je vous laisse lire, en espérant que cette deuxième partie vous plaira, et que le BOUM seras à la hauteur de vos attente (j'espère bien vous faire rire avec XD)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre I : Un départ difficile<strong>_

_**Partie II**_

Dans une rue tranquille, par un beau matin de juin, un garçon blond avançait rapidement, un peu stressé. Il se mit cependant à sourire au moment où il aperçut la mer, commença à avancer plus vite… Quand soudainement, une main sortie de nulle part l'attrapa et le poussa dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards. _« Bam ! » _La main vint se plaquer près de sa tête, désormais appuyée contre un mur.

**-Bah alors, tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper encore combien de temps, p'tit crétin ? **dit une voix sombrement.

Le jeune homme blêmit.

**-Ahahah ! Regarde-le le pauvre chou, comment il est blanc ! **fit la voix d'une fille.

**-C'est clair ! Bah dis****donc, t'a vu des fantômes ou quoi ? **continua un troisième garçon.

Le blondinet regarda ses agresseurs, une boule au ventre, pendant que ceux-ci partaient dans un fou rire aux intonations machiavéliques.

**-Vous… Vous me faites pas peur ! **s'écria Roxas.

**-Ahahah ! T'as** **entendu ça Seifer ? Il dit qu'il a pas peur de nous l'imbécile !** dit le deuxième garçon, Rai, alors que ses deux acolytes riaient encore.

**-Que…! Arrêtez de rire !**

**-Oh, mais monsieur a de la répartie dites donc ! **se moqua Seifer.

Roxas serra les dents, et les regarda d'un air qu'il voulait féroce.

**-Oh, comme il chou**** comme ça. Et si on **_**re**_**commençait ? **dit la fille.

**-Ahah, très bonne idée Fuu ! **ricana Seifer, qui se rapprocha encore plus de Roxas, sa main toujours collée contre le mur. Il n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

**-Alors maintenant, tu vas** **nous filer tes papiers et ton fric l'avorton. Et compte pas sur Axel, il est pas là pour t'aider cette fois.**

Ils le regardèrent tous les trois, un sourire vénéneux sur le visage. Roxas trembla. Il savait de quoi étaient capables ces brutes. Pendant presque trois ans, il avait été leur punching-ball personnel, jusqu'à ce qu'Axel arrive dans l'année de sa troisième. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé. A ce moment là, Roxas n'avait plus eu à se soucier de la bande de Seifer, Axel étant toujours là pour l'aider. Mais cette fois, comme l'avait si bien dit Seifer, il n'était pas là…

**-Enfin, sauf si tu te prosternes ** **devant moi pour me supplier. Là, peut-être que j'oublierais ton affront. Pour le moment, **ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

**-Ouais, vas-y, prosterne-toi Roxas ! **cria Rai qui jubilait d'avance.

Roxas les regarda avec un regard haineux.

**-Jamais je ne ferai ça !**

**-Allez, arrête de faire l'idiot, **lui dit Fuu, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, écartant Seifer. **Tu sais bien que tu n'as aucune chance contre nous, ma **_**p'tite poule mouillée**_**!**

En entendant ce surnom, Roxas vit rouge. Par contre, Seifer et Rai, eux, rigolaient de plus belle. Ce surnom avait été donné à Roxas par Seifer car Axel n'arrêtait pas de protéger le blondinet. Il se moquait ainsi de lui, qui était incapable de se défendre sans le grand roux.

**-Ouais, la petite princesse a oublié qu'elle était faite** **en sucre on dirait ! **ajouta Rai.

**-Mais vous allez vous taire oui ! **explosa Roxas. **C'est pas parce qu'Axel n'est pas là que vous pouvez faire c'que vous voulez ! Jamais je ne redeviendrai votre larbin ! Ce temps là, c'est terminé !**

Quand il eut fini sa phrase, les trois amis se regardèrent, sidérés de l'audace du blond. Puis, ils eurent un sourire mauvais, qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
>Sans crier gare, Seifer attrapa Roxas par le col, le jeta par terre et l'y maintint grâce à son pied qu'il posa durement sur son torse, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.<p>

**-Tant pis pour toi. J'ai comme l'impression que si tu ne te prosternes pas vite, nous allons devoir prendre des « mesures disciplinaires », **railla-t-il.

Roxas devint à cet instant encore plus blanc qu'un linge. Puis, il eut un sourire narquois :

**-Je veux bien, mais comment suis-je censé le faire si tu **_**m'empêches**_ **de bouger ?**

Énervé, Seifer enleva son pied avec un coup sec, provoquant un cri étouffé à sa victime.

**-Alors, c'est bon maintenant ? La p'tite poule mouillée peut se prosterner ?**

Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
><em>*-Si je ne le fais pas, je me fais tuer. Si je m'enfuis… non, je serai<em>_ incapable de m'enfuir avec Rai et Fuu derrière lui. Et merde !*_  
>Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Roxas fut donc obligé de se mettre à genoux devant Seifer et ses sbires, qui se mirent à rire à gorges déployées.<p>

**-Pauvre imbécile ! **lança Rai. **Tu croyais vraiment que te prosterner suffirait ?**

**-Ahahahah ! Nan, j'en peux plus moi ! **rigola Fuu.

**-Allez, maintenant on arrête de rire. On s'est** **assez bien amusé comme ça. Passons aux choses sérieuses, **dit Seifer.

Roxas se rendit compte, certes un peu trop tard, qu'il avait été berné. Il se releva, le feu aux joues :

**-Salopards ! Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi !**

**-Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? **répliqua Fuu. **Allez, donne ton porte monnaie.**

Roxas eut un moment d'hésitation, mais en voyant Rai faire craquer ses doigts, celle-ci s'évapora telle la part des anges (1). Il soupira d'impuissance, puis sortit son porte monnaie de la poche de son jean et le lança à Seifer. Celui-ci l'attrapa et se mit à fouiller dedans. Il en sortit quelques billets ainsi que deux cartes de crédits… Qu'il déchira devant les yeux de Roxas !

**-Mais qu'est-ce que…**

**-Tss tss tss ! **fit Fuu en agitant son doigt. **Tu crois vraiment que l'on va prendre de ton argent ? On n'a pas besoin d'un fric de mauviette p'tite poule.**

**-Bien dit Fuu ! **fit Rai. **Par** **contre, on a bien besoin que tu nous supplies** **un peu là, **ricana-t-il.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main en un signe de victoire. A bout de nerf, Roxas, lui, se releva les joues en feu.

**-Si vous croyez qu'ça va se passer comme ça !**

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur Seifer, lui arrachant son porte monnaie des mains, puis… Se mit à courir en direction du port ! D'abord trop étonné de cette réaction pour réagir, Seifer finit par reprendre ses esprits :

**-Mais vous faites quoi? Rattrapez-le !**

Ils se mirent à lui courir après, provoquant quelques _désordres_ dans la rue. Roxas, lui, venait d'arriver au port. Tout en continuant de courir, il se retourna pour voir où étaient ses opposants et… _« Boum ! » « Pouf » « Bam » _Se prit un poteau en pleine face !Désorienté, le pauvre se retrouva la tête dans les nuages, incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il lui était impossible de penser correctement. La seule phrase qu'il réussit à se dire fut _*Merde, je vais me faire tuer* _puis il se sentit divaguer et, incapable de le supporter, se laissa glisser dans le monde de l'inconscience.  
>De l'autre côté du poteau, c'était toute autre chose qui se passait. Il y eut pour être exact, quatre réactions différentes :<p>

Axel : **Roxas !  
><strong>Demyx :** ***_Hé, pas mal du tout ça. Je pourrais __m'en servir pour ma nouvelle musique. Alors si je pars en Majeur cela donnerait…_** * **(2)  
><span>Vaan :<span>** Ahahah ! Mais quel con !  
><strong>Seifer & Rai &Fuu : **Regardez-le ce bouffon ! Ca lui apprendra à nous défier !**

Voilà ce qui se passait alors le pauvre Roxas agonisait par terre.  
>Axel s'était précipité vers lui, incapable de rester de marbre devant le spectacle de son <em>ami<em>, la tête claquée au sol. Il voyait déjà la bosse énorme qu'il récolterait. Il courait donc vers lui, toujours en lui criant son prénom. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa dans ses bras, et essaya de le réveiller en le secouant, pris de panique. Il fut sorti de son « sauvetage » par la voix de Seifer :

**-Tiens tiens, qui voilà. Monsieur le prince en personne.**

Axel tourna la tête.

**-C'est pas le moment Seifer. M'énerve pas, **le menaça-t-il.

**-C'est une très belle réaction ça, pas vrai ?**

**-Oui, touchant je dirais, **répondit Fuu.

**-Fermez-la les bons à rien, **repris Axel.** J'ai pas qu'ça à foutre que d'entendre vos jérémiades.**

**-Sûr, sûr, sûr ! **dit Demyx qui apparut soudainement, ses réflexions musicales enfin terminées.

**-Tiens tiens. La tapette de service est là aussi ? **se moqua Rai.

**-Tiens Tiens. Le petit fils à papa est là aussi ? **répliqua-t-il.

Ils serrèrent les dents, se regardant haineusement. Ils n'avaient jamais été en bons termes. Il suffisait de savoir que Demyx se tapait tout ce qui bouge pour comprendre le petit nom dont Rai l'affabulait. Même si ses _victimes_ étaient toujours consentantes. Un guitariste de génie, ça ne se refusait pas, ça se savourait.

**- Calme-toi Demyx. On a pas que ça à faire, faut emmener Roxas dans le bateau pour qu'on le soigne, **lui dit Axel, soulevant au même moment le petit voyageur de l'inconscience.

**-Ok, j'ar…**

Il fut retenu par le bras. Calmement, il se retourna vers un Rai aux joues rouges de fureur.

**-Comment tu m'as appelé l'enculé ?**

**-Ah non Rai, l'enculé, c'est pas moi ! Je dirais plutôt que je suis l'enculeur, **lui répondit Demyx, tout sourire.

**-Espèce de sale p…**

Il fut coupé par un rire gargantuesque. Tous étonnés, ils se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

**-Nan mais allez, continuez! Vous en faites pas pour moi, **réussit à dire Vaan entre deux fous rires.

**-…**

Ce petit intermède eut raison de la tension ambiante, et Axel et Demyx éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Quand aux trois autres, ils les regardaient, furax.

**-Et en plus il se trouve drôle ! **s'écria Seifer.

**-Tu devrais te décoincer les fesses vieux, sérieux ! **lui dit Vaan, toujours mort de rire.

Se _décoincer _les fesses ? Seifer faillit exploser. Il se retint de justesse, puis avança à toute vitesse vers Vaan, l'attrapa par le col et lui cracha à la figure :

**-T'es qui toi ?**

**-Moi, c'est Vaan. Et toi, c'est l'homme à la cicatrice ? **répondit-il malicieusement.

Seifer n'en pouvait plus. Rempli de rage, il balança son poing en direction de Vaan…

**-Ouch ! Mais ça va pas la tête ? **lui cria Vaan, désormais le cul par terre.

**-Ca t'apprendra à te croire plus malin que les autres. Allez** **venez les gars, on se tire de là.**

Les deux acolytes ne se firent pas prier. Quand Seifer était énervé comme cela, ils savaient qu'il valait mieux lui obéir. Même si Rai aurait bien aimé pouvoir foutre son poing dans la tête de Demyx.  
>Celui-ci, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, lui lança joyeusement :<p>

**-Hé, Rai-chou ! T'en fais pas, on se verra une autre fois !**

Sa réplique fut accueillie par un _« Vas __te faire salope ». _Auquel il répondit :

**-Mais non ! Moi, c'est **_**l'enculeur**_** Raiette !**

Rai ne daigna pas répondre.  
>Prenant soudainement conscience de la présence à Vaan, Axel s'avança vers lui, Roxas toujours dans ses bras, dans la position de la princesse :<p>

-**Ça va ?**

**-Mouais, ça peut aller, **répondit Vaan avec une grimace.

Mais en réalité, il allait plus que mieux. Car dans la foulée, Vaan avait commis son premier vol de la croisière. Il y en avait un qui allait être surpris de ne plus trouver son portefeuille !

* * *

><p><strong>1 : c'est la partie du volume d'un alcool qui s'évapore quand celui-ci est mis à vieillir<strong>

**2 : coupé au montage, les termes devenant bien trop techniques niveau musique XD**

**_Alors, ça vous en bouche un coin mon vocabulaire de dingue ;)  
>cf:(1)<br>J'ai trouvé cela par hasard sur internet, en cherchant des musiques ^^ si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez marquez sur youtube 'la part des anges philippe lavil ' et vous trouverez :) par contre, faut aimer ;) _**

**_Hum hum... MAIS-CE-QUE-JE-L'AIME! *bruit de baiser mouillés*  
><em>**_PS: Je parle de Vaan ^^_**_  
>Sérieusement, c'est trop salopard c'qui fait, mais c'est pour cela qu'il est trop génial !<br>_**

**_Mon pauuuvre, Roxouuuus! Mais il lui arrive que des malheurs! :O_**

**_Par contre j'adore Demyx ^^ Mais comment il fait pour parler musique à un moment pareil _**_*se creuse la tête, se rends compte qu'elle est pareille, rigole comme une grosse folle, puis pense qu'en faites jouer du piano lui auras apporté un peu de conneries dans la vie*_**_  
>ET quand Axel il "sauve" Roxas XD<br>_**

**_Euh... Suis-je vraiment censé mettre mes impressions de ma propre fic ici ...? -.-'_**

**_Bon, j'vais vous laissez reviwer XD  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 2 PARTIE I

_Ouille, ouille! Non, pas frapper, moi devenir gentille, moi promettre!_

... Oui, je sais, vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je marque ça...  
>Je vais vous le dire, c'est très très simple: Il y en a un qui passe un mauvais quart d'heure dans ce chapitre... Et dans la deuxième partie, ce sera un autre choux d'amour qui va s'en prendre plein la gueule. Oui, je sais, cela fait beaucoup d'emmerde -.-'<p>

Bref (c'est fous ce que je peux utiliser ce mot!), comme d'habitude, je suis flemmarde, et je vous propose d'aller voir sur les autres chapitre si j'y suis pour savoir les disclaimer et tout et tout ^^

Par contre, je précise quelque chose très très important: Ce chapitre n'a pas était corrigé!  
>Raison? Crimson est occupée tout le mois de novembre, donc ne peux pas corriger.<p>

En faite, j'ai pensée ne pas publier du mois et du coup publier pleins de trucs ensembles quand ils seraient corrigé par Crimson... Mais je ne peux pas. C'est haut dessus de mes forces. Donc, vous voilà entrain d'écouter mon blabla de merde, juste pour savoir que vous risquez de trouver des fautes dans cet écrit -.-'

_Désolé, et bonne lecture ^^**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre II : Ça commence bien !<strong>_

_**Partie I**_

**-Mesdames, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, c'est avec plaisir que je vous accueille sur mon navire, **_**L'Aegla **_**! Je suis Rufus Shinra le capitaine de ce navire, et votre hôte pour cette année, merveilleuse je l'espère, que nous allons passer ensemble. Levons notre verre à cette magnifique croisière ! **clama Rufus, finissant _enfin _son discours.

Les verres montèrent vers les lèvres qui aspirèrent le liquide gazeux, puis les applaudissements fusèrent. Rufus salua, et se retira de l'estrade. Il s'assit sur le siège de sa loge, et finit son verre de champagne d'une traite. Il détestait faire ce discours. Tous les ans, c'était la même chose. Le même putain de discours de trente minutes. Et à chaque fois, ce discours finissait par cette fin absurde, vu qu'il avait déjà dit tout ce charabia quelques lignes plus haut. Mais à quoi pensait le type qui créait les discours de la compagnie ? S'il l'attrapait, le bougre passerait un mauvais quart d'heure !  
>Il soupira, puis arrangea son costume blanc de capitaine, positionna correctement ses galons, posa son verre sur la table basse et sortit de la petite pièce, rejoignant la grande salle où avait lieu la fête du départ. A la fin de cette fête, le navire prendrait le large, quittant pour de bon les côtes américaines au lieu de rester scotché sur l'eau, à seulement une centaine de mètre du plancher des vaches.<br>Comme il arrivait devant la porte, il respira un bon coup, afficha un sourire séducteur sur son visage, puis attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un geste assuré. Immédiatement, des hordes de personnes l'assaillirent, le félicitant sur son _merveilleux_ discours, le flattant et lui souriant à pleines dents, tels des requins affamés. Surtout les femmes. Et il leur rendit leurs sourires. Ce qui provoqua des soupires d'extase chez ses assaillantes et des tics agacés chez les hommes. Enfin, pas tous.

Rufus avait beaucoup d'admirateurs, et tous n'étaient pas forcément des femmes. D'ailleurs, il était connu pour ne pas faire la différence entre les genres, tant que la personne était mignonne et partante pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Rufus se tapait tout ce qui bougeait. Oh non, loin delà ! Il était très pointilleux sur la qualité de la marchandise. Tiens, par exemple, la jeune blonde là-bas, avec sa petite robe pâle à rubans bleues... Ah non, en faite, pas elle. Rufus se rendit compte après coup qu'il s'agissait de Naminé, la nouvelle puéricultrice. Zut, voilà qu'il venait de perdre un bon gibier, juste parce qu'il s'agissait d'une des employées. Puis, alors qu'une énième personne lui faisait la conversation et qu'il répondait toujours par une politesse à faire se suicider un prince, il remarqua un petit blond. Oh, un beau morceau. Oui vraiment, avec ses cheveux en bataille, l'air un peu hagard et horriblement ennuyé. Rufus eu un sourire éclatant.

**-Alors vous êtes d'accord ! **s'exclama la demoiselle qui lui parlait, chose que Rufus avait oublié.

**-Oh, non pardonnez moi, **s'excusa Rufus, **Je dois avouer que je n'écoutais pas. Il m'a semblé apercevoir une connaissance, et j'en ai oublié de vous écouter. Je suis vraiment navré, **s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**-Il, il, il n'y a pas de quoi, **bafouilla la demoiselle, le rouge au joue, complètement sous charme. **Je vous demandais si vous vouliez voir mes nouvelles peintures…**

Des peintures ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

**-J'en serais ravi, **mentit-il tout sourire. **Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je voudrais vérifier si j'ai raison.**

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et partit sur le champ, captant tout de même un _« oui, oui »_ confus. Avançant le plus posément possible, il cherchait avec discrétion sa proie. Le blondinet qu'il avait repéré avait disparut de la salle. Puis, il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil. Il sourit. Le chenapan s'était enfui vers les fenêtres, respirant l'air du dehors tout en étant à proximité de la salle. Il s'avança vers lui, s'excusa auprès d'une vingtaine de personnes qui voulaient lui parler, et finit par arriver à destination un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que la distance n'était que de dix mètres.

**-Alors mon garçon, comment trouvez-vous cette soirée ? **dit-il pour engager la conversation.

Le blond, surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole, se retourna vivement avec un petit sursaut.

**-Oh, **fit-il, **Je… Hum, bien.**

Rufus sourit.

**-Tu sais, si tu t'ennuie, tu peux me le dire, ce n'est pas grave.**

**-Euh… Oui, oui.**

Le blond regarda derrière lui, un peu stressé. Rufus sourit une fois de plus. Le petit était bigrement intéressant. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas approché quelqu'un d'aussi pur.

**-Dis-moi, si cela ne te dérange pas, je pourrais savoir comment tu t'appelles ?**

**-Oui bien sûr, **répondit-il après un petit moment d'hésitation. **Je m'appelle Roxas.**

**-Oh ! Le garçon qui est allé à l'infirmerie dès son arrivé ? Tu vas mieux j'espère ?**

**-Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas. J'avais mon ami ****avec moi.**

Rufus capta l'infime arrêt avant le mot _ami_. Il fronça les sourcils. Cela ne sentait pas bon. Mais alors vraiment pas bon du tout. Et comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, une tête rousse s'avança vers eux avec un sourire aux lèvres, deux part de gâteau aux framboises dans les mains.

**-Hé Roxas, regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ! **lança-t-il joyeusement.

**-Axel ! Ouah, merci, une tarte aux framboises ! Je t'adore.**

Et il attrapa une assiette qu'il se mit à manger immédiatement.

**-Héhéhé, **fit le roux en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

Puis, Axel remarqua Rufus.

**-Oh, bonjour capitaine.**

**-Bonjour. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller, **dit-il d'un air un peu pincé.

**-Euh, j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? **demanda Axel à Roxas.

**-Non, t'inquiète. Il boude parce que t'es arrivé alors qu'il me draguait, c'est tout, **répondit nonchalamment Roxas, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il disait, les framboises l'obnubilant complètement.

Alors que Rufus partait, en colère de voir filer sa deuxième proie, il pu entendre aisément les « _Quoi ? »_ de cet Axel qui avait ruiné tout ces plans. La malchance devait le poursuivre, aucune autre explication n'était possible. Énervé, il attrapa une coupe de champagne et la vida d'un trait pour ensuite la reposer avec rage. Si cela continuait comme ça, il allait finir seul à la fin de cette soirée, et ça c'était hors de question. Pas le premier jour ! Surtout pas le premier jour ! Le premier jour il choisissait sa proie, la marquait et l'apprivoisait pendant quelques semaines, pour ensuite la jeter comme une vieille chaussette une fois ses réserves épuisée, et recommençait avec une autre personne. C'était comme cela qu'il occupait ses nuits d'insomnie. Avec le sexe. Et là, tout était _encore_ partie en vrille ! Deux fois dans la même soirée ! Et en seulement trente minutes ! Non mais, _deux_ « râteaux » en trente minutes ! Trop, c'était trop ! Plus en colère que jamais, il courut presque jusqu'à la sortie, s'échappant à l'atmosphère de la salle devenue étouffante. C'était comme si les rires insouciant était devenus gras, moqueurs. Marchant de bonne allure pour leurs échapper, il ne remarqua pas que deux yeux rieurs le suivait. Puis, alors qu'il arrivait à sa cabine et que les rires devenaient presque inaudibles, une main se plaça sur la poignée, lui ouvrant galamment la porte. Rufus sursauta.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que…**

Il se retourna et distingua, dans la pénombre du couloir éteins à peine éclairé par le clair de lune, des cheveux aux reflets rouge. Il fronça les sourcils.

**-Que voulez-vous Axel ? Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, j'ai du travail moi !**

La silhouette eu un sourire. Elle s'approcha de Rufus et le poussa littéralement dans la cabine, puis entra à son tour avec la grâce d'un félin, pour finir par refermer la porte tout doucement, sans bruit.  
>Rufus, en colère de se retrouver les fesses par terre, explosa.<p>

**-Jeune homme, tu dépasses les bornes ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Sors d'ici tout de suite !**

L'ombre eu un rictus malsain. La proie qu'elle venait de trouver était plus qu'appétissante dans cette position. Assis par terre, les mains au sol et les jambes écartées, il était tout à fait tentant. En plus, Rufus ne s'en rendait pas compte. Tout ce qu'il remarquait, c'était qu'un gamin aux cheveux roux dont il ne voyait pas le visage clairement du nom d'Axel s'était introduit dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fit un pas de plus vers Rufus.

**-Mais recule, recule ! Que crois-tu pouvoir faire ? **cria-t-il tout en se relevant. **Je te signalerais que je suis ceinture noire de karaté, alors si tu ne veux pas finir le nez par terre, je te conseil de déguerpir vit… Waaah !**

Stupéfait, Rufus contempla son drap de lit. Un drap très doux, qu'il savait dans les tons bleus. Bleu parsemé de tache noires si ses souvenirs de la veille étaient bons.  
>Il n'avait rien vu venir. Alors qu'il parlait, l'ombre s'était approchée encore plus de lui, et l'avait foutu sur son lit d'un geste rapide comme l'éclair, qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu contrer.<p>

**-Salopard !**grogna Rufus, **Si tu crois qu… Huuum !huum !huum !**

Rufus, bâillonné, lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux en direction du visage toujours impossible à déchiffrer de son agresseur.

**-Huuum! Hum hummmm hum huum! **_(Merde ! tu m'touches t'es mort !) _essaya-t-il de dire.

Son ravisseur lui colla la tête contre l'oreiller d'un coup sec, et lui attacha les mains dans le dos avec sa cravate. Puis, elle approcha son visage de Rufus, paniqué. Car peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas bouger. L'homme était trop fort. Celui-ci lui embrassa la joue, léchant la larme de fureur qui coulait le long de celle-ci. Et dans le courant de la nuit, personne ne remarqua l'absence du capitaine du navire. Capitaine qui passait la pire nuit de sa vie. Avec une personne qui ne parlait pas. Dans les bras d'un roux qu'il rêvait de frapper de toutes ces forces, sans pouvoir le faire. Bras d'une tendresse immense, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas blesser Rufus. Et un Rufus qui se surprit à gémir d'un plaisir incontrôlé face à toutes les caresses qu'on lui administrait. Et quand l'ombre le pénétra, la seule pensée de Rufus avant de sombrer dans les délires du plaisir et de la honte fut :

_-J'aurais dû draguer Naminé. Et merde._

Alors qu'il s'endormait d'épuisement, l'ombre lui caressa doucement la joue, avec délicatesse. Puis, elle se pencha à son oreille, et lui murmura quelques mots que Rufus n'entendit évidemment pas.

**-Bonne nuit. Demain, je reviendrais.**

Puis, l'agresseur s'enfuit dans la nuit noire, laissant Rufus à ses démons.

Et le lendemain, directement après son réveil, ce dernier fit la chose la plus censé du monde à ses yeux. Il convoqua Axel dans son bureau.

* * *

><p>Ouiiin! Mais qu'est-ce que je vous avez dit! Pas taper! Mauvais pour ma santé de folle dégénérée!<p>

_Sniff_... De toute façon, vous avez aucunes raisons de m'en vouloir d'abord! C'est juste que vous ne savez pas tout, nah!

Bah, ouais je boude! Parce que vous m'incendiez alors qu'il vous manques des éléments, et ça c'est pas gentil!

...

..

Bon, il est temps que j'arrête de faire ça moi, parce que là, ça craint vraiment, mais alors vraiment trop -.-'

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plût, et n'oubliez pas les reviews! T^T Moi, je ne vit que de ça (enfin presque, parce qu'à côtés, il y a le yaoi, hein xD)


	4. Chapter 2 PARTIE II

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour les fautes (plus que :P) nombreuses, de la dernière fois. ***se met à vos pieds pour se faire pardonner***  
>Cette fois, pas de risques de trouver des fautes pareilles ! Il y a une amie (que je remercie infiniment de m'avoir évité de marquer Larxeune xD) qui m'a corrigée ^^<p>

Ensuite, je m'excuse un peu (mais alors que je dit _un peu _je le pense) pour vous avoir imposé un style qui n'était pas drôle, voir limite dépressif de la vie (j'ai quand même violé Rufus... euh, c'était tendancieux ça xD).

C'est censé être une fic drôle, et voilà que je vous fout la "déprime" de Rufus sous le nez -.-' et son viole!... enfin, faut dire qu'il prend bien son pied lui aussi (même si c'est pas très explicitement dit)... xD

Enfin, après si vous n'aimez pas Rufus, vous avez bien dû vous marrez (rooh! L'humour noir! : O et puis, moi, je l'aime bien mon Ruru!)  
>Bref, voilà voilà pour les excuses ^.^<p>

Ensuite.

Veuillez-vous référer au chapitre précédent qui vous renverra au chapitre d'avant qui vous promènera jusqu'au... Bon, je crois que vous avez compris. xD D'ailleurs, comme j'en ai marre de toujours répéter ça, bah je vais instaurer le code **VAChE** (Voir au Chapitre Explicatif) :D

Donc, si à la troisième partie vous voyez VAChE en plein milieu de mes présentations/excuses/conneries, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas devenue folle ^^ (déjà que je suis tarée... xD).

Je vous laisse donc avec la suite, et bonne lecture ^^ (croise les doigts discrètement)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Ça commence bien!<strong>

**Partie II**

** - Click ! ****Axel Bringer est demandé au bureau du capitaine dès que son déjeuner sera fini. Je répète. Axel Bringer est demandé au bureau du capitaine dès que son déjeuner sera fini. Ceci est une urgence, veuillez faire vite.**** Click !**

Surprise, la tablée observa Axel avec un air interrogateur auquel il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

**-Comment voulez-vous que je sache ce que me veut le capitaine ?**

**-Bah quand même. T'as pas une petite idée ?** lui demanda Demyx.

**-Bon écoute, si je dis que je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas.**

**-Tu crois que c'est à cause d'hier ?** lui demanda Roxas.

**-De quoi hier ? **s'exclama Larxène, excitée comme une puce.

Axel la regarda, blasé. Mais pourquoi elle était là elle déjà ? Ah oui, pour les surprendre et les photographier « pendant ». Il soupira, repensant qu'il n'avait même pas touché de près ou de loin son âme sœur. Juste les lèvres, un peu la langue et encore…

**-Rien d'important,** lâcha-t-il.

**-Ah non ! On ne me**** la fait pas à moi ! Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose. Et puis, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, j'ai toujours Roxas,** dit-elle avec un regard de requin affamé en direction du dernier.

**-Euh… C'est juste… Disons que…**

**-Arrête Roxas, t'es pas obligé de lui répondre tu sais,** lui souffla Axel.

-**Hé ! T'as pas le droit de lui dire ça ! Aller, raconte !**

Roxas la regarda dans les yeux. Larxène lui faisait un peu peur sur les bords par moment. Dès qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'elle appelait « yaoi » (mot qui pour lui était et resterait à jamais un terme barbare), elle devenait ingérable. Et il savait qu'il était impossible de lui résister dans des moments pareils. Il lui donna donc la réponse, même s'il n'eut pas la force de la dire à haute voix.

**-Il me draguait quand Axel a débarqué… **

**-Kyaaah ! J'le savais ! J'le savais !**

**-Naaan ! Le cap'taine t'as dragué ? **s'exclama en même temps Demyx, les yeux brillants comme des étoiles.

Axel et Roxas se regardèrent, sidérés. L'association de ces deux réactions avait un effet assez étrange. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que Larxene et Demyx étaient du même avis. D'ailleurs, ces deux derniers étaient entrain de se dévisager avec un air de suspicion sur le visage. N'y tenant plus, Axel fut le premier à exploser de rire. Puis, Demyx le suivit, bientôt rejoins par Larxène puis Roxas.

**-Dites donc, vous êtes en forme, vous !**

Les quatre amis regardèrent le nouveau venu. Celui-ci avait un sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux encore en batailles malgré les midi-trente passés. D'ailleurs il était toujours en pyjama, ce qui relança le fou rire des autres. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas n'importe quel pyjama. De toutes les couleurs variant du bleu au rouge en passant par le vert, Moi ? Non ! Je ne t'ai pas volé ton portefeuille… était marqué dessus avec un bonhomme qui sifflotait tout en cachant ledit portefeuille derrière son dos. Tout ceci ajouté à la tête d'imbécile heureux qu'il affichait, le fou rire était garantis.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils riaient, il leurs demanda la raison du pourquoi, et eu un mal fou à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, car ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps :

**-Y'a le cap'taine qui a dragué Roxas, et puis ton pyjama, Ahahah !**

**-Du yaoi en direct vieux ! En direct ! Ahahah ! On était d'accord !**

**-Ils sont d'accord ! Putain mais le regard ! Et puis toi, Ahahah !**

**-La goutte d'eau, la goutte d'eau ! Ahahah !**

Incrédule, il regarda les adolescents (1) se tortiller devant lui. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas. Il décida d'essayer de récapituler :

**-Bon alors, essayons de rassembler les pièces du puzzle : Du vieux yaoi a dragué en direct le regard de l'oie **(2)**. **

Cette phrase totalement loufoque déclencha une troisième vague de rires, à laquelle il s'ajouta, lui-même amusé devant sa connerie. Quand ils furent calmés, Larxène fut la première à reprendre la parole.

**-Au fait, t'es qui toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Tu es un ami de Demyx ?**

**-Et voilà ! Tout de suite ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Roxas, tiens ?**

**-Nan, pas possible. Roxas il est trop intelligent pour se faire un ami aussi con.**

**-Hé ! **s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux insultés.

**-Bah quoi ? **fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils la regardèrent jouer son rôle d'enfant sage, puis son attention se reporta sur sa nouvelle proie, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre.

**-Je m'appelle Vaan.**

**-Dit moi Vaan, est-ce que tu es gay ? **demanda Larxène comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

**-Ye… Quoi ?**

**-Quoi, quoi ? C'est oui ou non ?**

**-Euh…**

**-Mais Larxène, arrête là ! Ça se fait pas !** intervint Roxas.

**-Ah bon ? Mince, je ne savais pas. Désolée, **dit-elle, pas désolée le moins du monde, au contraire.

**-Pas grave, **répondit Vaan tout en se disant qu'il l'avait échappé belle.

**-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on parlait de quoi déjà ?** demanda Demyx.

**-Soit il est vraiment con, soit il le fait exprès,** lâcha Larxène.

Demyx la fusilla du regard, et Larxene[...] lui tira la langue en échange.

-De vrai gamins ces deux-là, se dit Roxas.

Puis, il enchaîna à voix haute :

**-On se demandait pourquoi Axel devait aller voir le capitaine.**

**-Ah oui ! J'ai entendu l'annonce moi aussi,** s'exclama Vaan, **Tu me passes ta pomme Axel ?**

**-Dans tes rêves.**

**-Tché. Tant pis…**

**-Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?** demanda Demyx.

**-Je sais !** s'écria Larxène, **il lui en veut, c'est sûr ! Donc, il le convoque pour se venger ! Mais ! Comme il lui en veut beaucoup beaucoup, il va lui sauter dessus, et après il va le déshabiller, puis lui attacher les mains, et puis lui dire plein de truc du genre « Tu vas regretter d'être né », ou « Maintenant à toi de souffrir. Par ta faute, j'ai perdue une belle proie », ou encore qu'il va le pénét…**

**-Larxène! **s'exclamèrent en même temps les trois garçons.

**-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? C'était juste une supposition, hein !**

**-Oui, et bien pour me faire des suppositions pareilles, je m'en passerais bien, **souffla Axel, désespéré par le comportement de Larxène.  
>Et puis, il ne voulait pas se faire violer par le capitaine. Dégouté, il frissonna, chose que Roxas remarqua tout de suite.<p>

**-Hé, ça va Axel ?**

**-Hum ? Oui, oui t'inquiète.**

**-T'es sûr hein ?**

**-Oui. Merci de te soucier de moi, **lui répondit Axel, un sourire plein de tendresse aux lèvres.

**-De rien, **fit Roxas en lui rendant son sourire.

…

**-Quoi ? ****Déjà**** fini ? **lâcha Larxene, son portable encore à la main.

**-Toi… Tu !**

**-Oui ? Je quoi Axel ?**

Il la regarda, furieux.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci ? Une photo ou une vidéo ? Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tranquille ? On t'a déjà dit qu'on n'était pas ensemble ! On est juste de bon amis, ton cerveau dérangé ne peux pas enregistrer un truc aussi simple ?**

**-Vidéo. Et non, je ne peux pas. Totalement impossible. Pas avec les réactions que vous avez l'un envers l'autre. **

Axel soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver. Et alors qu'il ruminait contre elle, une main chaude se plaça sous la sienne en-dessous de la table. Il tressaillit un peu, puis interrogea Roxas du regard. Gêné, ce dernier le détourna, se concentrant sur son repas. Axel se sourit à lui-même et continua son repas tranquillement pendant que Larxene [...] et Demyx se disputaient encore pour des broutilles, Vaan ayant entreprit de compter les points de chacun.  
>Laissant divaguer ses pensées, Axel repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Roxas, le jour où ils s'étaient confessé leurs sentiments réciproques.<p>

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Dehors, la neige tombe en torrent et se fracasse contre la vitre. Le vent, fort, laisse entendre comme un bruit de hurlement, accentuant le déluge qui s'abat sur le toit du chalet de montagne. Près du feu qu'il a allumé pour qu'ils se réchauffent, il est là. Blottit dans une vieille couverture aux couleurs crème,_ il_ tremble encore de froid._

-Tu veux une autre couverture ?

-Non, c'est bon. Merci. Viens près du feu toi aussi, tu vas attraper froid.

_Il acquiesce et s'assoit tout près du blond, qui pose sa tête sur son épaule puis pousse un soupir d'aise. Il le regarde du coin de l'œil, retenant difficilement son cœur de battre la chamade, ses mains de lui caresser les cheveux, sa bouche de s'approcher trop près de ses lèvres. Tout son corps en tremble, et _il_ l'interprète mal._

-Hé, ça va ? Tu es tout tremblant ! Je t'avais dit de venir, au lieu de regarder comme ça par la fenêtre.

-Hum. Désolé.

_Il n'ose pas lui dire qu'_il_ a tord. Il pousse un soupir discret et avance ses mains près du feu. Puis il voit deux autres mains s'ajouter aux siennes. Il sourit._

-Tu crois que les secours nous trouverons ? _demande Roxas._

-Oui bien sûr. Mais après que la tempête soit finie. Il va falloir attendre et espérer qu'elle ne dure pas trop longtemps.

_Quand il prononce cette phrase, elle lui semble fausse. Car en réalité, il veut le contraire. De cette manière, il pourrait rester près de lui plus longtemps._  
><em>Petit à petit, il sent son corps se réchauffer. La douce chaleur l'envahit, mais pas du côté du feu. Du côté de Roxas. Ses mains sont toujours près des siennes, et Axel se fait violence pour ne pas les attraper et les serrer très fort pour les réchauffer plus vite. Comme il veut le faire ! Juste un peu, ça ne peut pas faire de mal à près tout…<em>

_-Non, non, non vieux ! Tu ne peux pas ! Réfléchit un peu bon sang ! Imagine qu'il le prenne mal ? Qu'est ce que tu feras ? Aller, calme toi, respire profondément. Voilà, tu te calme doucem…_

-Je t'aime.

-Moi auss… Quoi ?

_Roxas le regarde calmement, puis sourit, d'un de ces sourires qui rendent Axel tout groggy._

-Je te dis que je t'aime.

_Axel n'en crois pas ses oreilles. Peut-être a-t-il mal entendu ? A près tout, il y a une tempête dehors et il est difficile de comprendre… Mais la façon dont Roxas le regarde…_  
><em>N'y tenant plus, Axel l'attrape dans ses bras, et le serre contre lui avec force. Puis, quand il est calmé, il murmure au creux de son oreille :<em>

-Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

_Roxas a un doux rire qui fait fondre Axel juste qu'au plus profond de son être. Il se détache un peu de lui, puis se penche pour l'embrasser. Mais soudain, une main s'interpose. Étonné, il regarde Roxas, quémandant une réponse. Ce dernier a un petit sourire._

-Avant, je voudrais mettre au clair un point avec toi.

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-On sort ensemble maintenant, pas vrai ?

_Axel sourit. Alors c'est cela qui le dérange ?_

-Bien sûr.

-Bien. Je veux que notre relation reste secrète.

_Axel, qui se repenchait pour l'embrasser, a un blocage. Il veut quoi ?_

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas.

-Mais tu dois bien avoir une raison ! Roxas ! Moi, j'ai envie de crier mon amour au monde entier maintenant !

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas la tête !

-Nan, mais... Comprends-moi ! La personne que j'aime le plus au monde depuis au moins deux ans se confesse à moi ! Évidemment que je veux que tout le monde le sache !

-… Tout le monde ?

-Oui bon, peut-être pas tout le monde. Mais, j'ai besoin de montrer qu'on] s'aime, tu comprends.

-Bien sûr que je comprends. Mais il va falloir te retenir. Je ne veux pas que l'on te regarde bizarrement à cause de moi…

_Le cœur d'Axel fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Alors c'est cela qui lui faisait peur. Incapable de se retenir, cette fois, ses lèvres atteignent celles de son aimé pour un long baiser passionné, quoique chaste. Puis, ils s'écartent et reprennent leurs respirations, les yeux dans les yeux. Roxas lui sourit tendrement._

-Hé, tu dors ?

-Quoi ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**-Hé, tu dors ? **lui demanda Demyx.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Bah oui tu dors ! T'in mais c'est pas vrai ! Depuis tout à l'heure, je parle dans le vide !**

**-Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne change pas de d'habitude, **murmura Larxène à Vaan, assis à sa gauche.

Enfin, murmura… Elle murmura tellement bien qu'un petit chenapan de glaçon se retrouva coincé dans son T-shirt.

**-Demyyyx !**

**-Waaah ! Sauve qui peut ! S'enfuiiiir !** cria ce dernier, courant vers la sortie avec une Larxène furax aux trousses.

**-Ahahahah ! Ils sont trop forts ! Ahahah ! **rigola Vaan.

**-Quand ils sont à deux, c'est sûr que ça déménage ! **s'exclama Roxas, **T'es pas d'accord Axel ?**

**-Hum ? Ah, si bien sûr, **répondit-il, encore un peu dans les draps de son doux rêve éveillé.

**- Bon, les gars, c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais il faut que j'y aille. A plus.**

**-A plus Vaan, **lui dit Roxas.

Puis, quand Vaan, fut parti, Roxas se dit qu'il devait peut-être secouer un peu Axel. A près tout, si le capitaine se retrouvait devant un zombie, cela n'allait pas être facile de discuter.

**-Hé, Axel. Il faut que tu ailles voir le capitaine Rufus maintenant.**

Pas de réponse.

**-Axel ?**

Il y eu un autre grand blanc, puis, il se « réveilla » d'un coup, faisant sursauter Roxas.

**-Putain le salaud ! Il m'a volé ma pomme !**

**-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**-Vaan ! Le salopard m'a volé ma pomme ! Mais quelle ordure !**

Puis, d'un geste rageur, il se leva de table et s'en alla. Roxas, lui, encore bouche-bée, resta pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer.  
>Il se retint le temps qu'Axel sorte. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire.<p>

De son côté, Axel fulminait contre Vaan. La pomme le midi, c'était sacré pour lui. Puis, il se souvint qu'il devait aller voir le capitaine. Il soupira, et entama la montée des dizaines de marches à gravirent avant d'arriver à l'étage 4, où siégeait le bureau. Il prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte, se demandant toujours pourquoi on l'avait fait appeler.  
>La réponse n'allait pas tarder<p>

**-Entrez. **

* * *

><p><em>1-A noter : Vaan n'a que deux ans de plus qu'eux… A savoir qu'il en a 19 et que par conséquent les autres 17 et qu'ils sont en plein dans leurs 1ère.<em>  
><em>D'ailleurs, si cela intéresse, Demyx est en L-arts, Axel et Roxas sont en ES-sciences sociales et Larxene est en STL-Chimie (parce qu'elle aime tout ce qui fait « BOUM ! » avec de grandes explosion rougesvertes/bleus/etc.)._

_2- Et oui : goutte d'eau ! Ahahah ! Ça peut donner : goutte d'oie-ahah ! (quand tout le monde parle en même temps, il faut s'accrocher pour comprendre… Pauvre Vaan xD)_

**Alors? Bien, nul, à mettre au placard, mignon, con, crétin... yaoi? xD**

**Moi, perso, je veux trop trop trop le pyjamas de Vaan :P** (et puis je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqués, mais à chaque fois que je décrit les couleurs, elles terminent en arc-en-ciel xD)  
><strong>Par contre, je ne voudrais pas être à la place d'Axel...<strong>

**LES questions : Après l'arrivée de Vaan, qui dit quoi ? (bon, pour Larxene, j'avoue que c'est pas compliqué xD)****  
><strong>D'ailleurs, à votre avis, est-ce que les prédictions de Larxene se révéleront vrai? ;) Répondez à mes questions s'il vous plaît, ça me ferez vraiment plaisir (quoi que la première n'est pas si importante, alors vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y répondre) ^.^<strong>  
><strong>(review?)<strong>**

**PS: Si s'est pas beau Roxas qui fait sa déclaration à Axel... aucune délicatesse XD****  
><strong>PS-2: J'ai dépassé les 2 000 mots ! Près de 11 000 caractères ! Trop fière de moi ! :D <strong>**

****PS63: Ah oui! Je fais un petit sondage, car cela m'est souvent revenu: Est-ce que ça dérange les répliques en gras? Est-ce que ça serait mieux de ne pas les mettre en gras? Merci d'avance pour votre réponse simple et sincère ^^  
><strong>**


	5. Chapter 3 PARTIE I

Et voilà ^^

Après deux mois d'absence totale sur UCE, je reviens en grande pompe avec un joli chapitre qui va nous poser tranquillement l'histoire de d'un autre couple important de cette histoire :D

Ah oui, et je m'excuse sincèrement .O. (ceci et censé être une prosternation. Ce qui est assez représentatif je trouve)  
>Parce que deux mois, c'est quand même beaucoup ^^'<p>

Bref.

VAChE.

...

..

C'est fous ce que c'est trop efficace ce genre de code. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un truc très lourd enlevé de mes épaules. Ça fait un bien fou xD

Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois prévenir que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment si drôle que ça. Je peux pas toujours intégré Vaan, désolé ;P  
>Nan, sérieusement.<br>J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Juste parce que j'adore l'histoire que j'ai créé pour... Euh, je vous laisse découvrir qui et qui =)

Et puis, pendant que j'y pense, il ne faut pas croire que j'ai chômé tout ce temps. J'ai écrit d'autres choses. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont aimé le passage avec Axel et Roxas au chapitre d'avant, je propose d'aller voir _Jamais deux sans trois_ qui raconte le comment du pourquoi un chalet de montagne ^^

Enfin, je vais quand même pas faire de la pub pour les autres histoires, mais sachez que j'ai écrit deux autres trucs- dont un concernant Cloud et l'autre notre chère Organisation XIII

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre III : Le rouge peut signifier trois choses : Amour, colère, danger<strong>_

_**Partie I**_

Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais depuis combien de temps attendait-il cet imbécile ? Cela devait bien faire vingt minutes qu'il poireautait depuis que l'annonce avait été faite, et toujours pas de tête rousse en vue.

Il se foutait de sa gueule. Aucune autre explication n'était possible à ce retard considérable. Depuis quand faisait-on patienter le capitaine du navire sur lequel on naviguait aussi longtemps ? A moins que l'ordure ne se croyait au-dessus de tout après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

Rien que de se souvenir de cette nuit rendit à Rufus tout ce mélange de colère et de sentiments étouffés qu'il n'arrivait même pas à définir. Non, qu'il ne **voulait **pas définir. Car ce sale chien avait osé. L'enfoiré n'avait même pas hésité à le pénétrer, le faire crier, le faire _jouir_. Pour Rufus, c'était une véritable humiliation que de s'être fait avoir par plus jeune que lui. Encore, si les rôles avaient été inversés, cela aurait été une autre histoire. Il l'aurait cajolé, câliné, amadoué puis dominé comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais non.

Non, il avait fallut que l'autre roux- ou rouge ? Il ne savait pas vraiment- prenne le rôle du dominateur et réveille en lui une sensation désagréable, qui lui compressait le cœur dans un étau si serré qu'il en était presque étouffé. Mais le pire était qu'il avait apprécié. Et qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Cela, il ne l'avait pas compris. Pourquoi, dès le début, son corps s'était-il accordé aussi bien au rythme de ce scélérat ? Pourquoi sa chaleur lui avait-elle engourdi ainsi l'esprit ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il réussi à dormir aussi bien ? Il ne comprenait pas. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours été insomniaque. Et pourtant ce matin, quand il s'était réveillé, une grande fraîcheur avait envahi tous ses membres, dans une sérénité et un sentiment de repos qu'il n'avait jamais connus, mais lui avaient semblé si familière. Pourquoi ?

Mais tout cela importait peu pour l'instant. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images dérangeantes, et se remit à attendre, les mains posées calmement sur ses genoux, le dos bien droit sur son siège. Il devait attendre. Fermer les yeux, respirer calmement, et ne pas s'énerver. Car il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit en retard. Après tout, il était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Alors il devait rester zen et oublier le temps qui passait. Bientôt, il allait arriver.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit les yeux, ouvrit la bouche… Et retourna sa chaise vers les fenêtres, incapable de faire face à celui qui arrivait. Presque agacé de son comportement lâche, il ne se rendit même pas compte que la colère qui un instant plutôt l'avait enfin quitté, refaisait surface petit à petit.

-Entrez.

Axel entra, les mains dans les poches de son jeans, et s'arrêta dès son entrée dans la salle. La pièce, en plus d'être magnifique avec ses grandes vitres, son imposant bureau en bois vernis et son tapis blanc crémeux, était entourée de trophées et de diplômes. Dans les armoires à gauche et le mur à droite, il y en avait des dizaines. Des grands ou petits, de toutes formes et toutes couleurs, les trophées trônaient fièrement sur leurs étagères blanches et affichait avec dignité les exploits de leur maître. Les diplômes, eux, bien moins nombreux, restaient tout de même impressionnants accrochés ainsi. C'était incroyable. Axel n'en revenait pas. Le capitaine devait avoir dans la trentaine seulement, mais il possédant déjà tant de récompenses.

Quand son admiration lui fut passée- ce qui ne dura d'ailleurs que cinq secondes- il s'avança vers les chaises disposées devant le bureau derrière lequel se tenait Rufus. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui voulait, mais n'allait pas tardé à le savoir. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se jeta à l'eau, brisant le silence en premier.

-Euh… Monsieur Shinra ? Je voudrais sav…

-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Axel ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était censé savoir pourquoi il était ici. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'en ai aucune idée monsieur.

Rufus crut avoir mal entendu. Il ne _savait pas _? Était-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Venant de la part de la personne qui venait de le violer, cela ne l'étonna guère. Sa colère monta en lui, mais il essaya de se contenir un maximum. Il refusait de céder à ses sentiments, et surtout à celui de la colère. Il prit un masque de froideur, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, se retourna vers lui et continua.

-Saches que je t'en veux **beaucoup**.

Le sang d'Axel ne fit qu'un tour, et il se sentit blanchir. Ces mots là, il les avait déjà entendus quelque part. Et il savait très bien où. Inconsciemment, son esprit avait pris en compte les paroles de Larxène et dans sa tête, ses dires repassaient en boucle : _« __Comme il lui en veut beaucoup beaucoup », « Comme il lui en veut beaucoup beaucoup », « Comme il lui en veut beaucoup beaucoup », « Comme il lui en… » _

Stop ! La côtoyer tout les jours était déjà assez difficile, il ne manquait plus qu'elle envahisse ses propres pensées ! Tout cela n'avait strictement rien à voir. Le capitaine avait juste utilisé les mêmes expressions qu'elle, c'était tout. Et rien de plus.

Il secoua la tête puis regarda Rufus d'un air interrogateur pour lui faire comprendre le flou artistique total dans lequel il se trouvait. Regard qui lui fut rendu par un sourire froid et mauvais qui le fit frémir.

-Alors tu comptes réellement faire l'innocent, fit Rufus. Très bien à ta guise. Après tout, chacun a ses démons. Même si j'apprécierais que tu ne les mélanges pas avec les **miens.**

Axel déglutit discrètement. Au fur et à mesure des mots, il avait senti la rage étouffée de Rufus, qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à reprendre la parole.

-Vois-tu, Axel, dit-il comme s'il crachait son prénom, grâce, ou plutôt **à cause** de toi, j'ai passé une nuit vraiment… _Mémorable_, acheva-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Au risque de me répéter, je vous assure que je sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua Axel en se passant une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

Rufus rigola jaune. La tête rousse le prenait vraiment pour un idiot.

-Peut-être que des verbes comme « déshabiller », « sauter », ou encore « attacher » te remettront dans l'esprit du moment.

Axel pâlit soudainement. Dans sa tête, une fois de plus, les paroles d'une jeune blonde intrépide lui revenaient : _« …il va lui__** sauter **__dessus, et après il va le__** déshabiller**__, puis lui __**attacher **__les mains… »_

_-Et merde_, pensa-t-il, _ça sent __pas bon tout ça. Mais alors pas bon du tout._

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Rufus reprit la parole d'un ton plus froid que jamais, jouissant au point le plus extrême de mettre une telle confusion chez son agresseur devenu victime.

-Par ta faute, j'ai perdu une très belle proie. Et ensuite _ça_. Je vais te faire payer gamin, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de t'attaquer à Rufus Shinra.

_« …ou « Maintenant à toi de souffrir. Par ta faute, j'ai perdue une belle proie » ou encore… »_

Axel crut, cette fois, suffoquer. Non. Larxène ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Shinra qui l'aurait convoqué à cause de Roxas ? Impossible. Tout simplement insensé. Et pourtant… Tout concordait. Les regards froids, les paroles révélatrices, tout. Absolument tout était en parfaite harmonie avec ce que Larxène avait dit. Et Dieu seul savait comme il redoutait que la suite devienne réalité. Car d'après les documents accrochés sur le mur et les trophées qui siégeaient dans les armoires, le capitaine était un maître en karaté. Ce qui voulait dire que si Mr. Shinra voulait le violer, il n'aurait aucune chance. Et s'il se mettait à crier, personne ne l'entendrait. Cette pièce était, à coup sûr, insonorisée. Il en aurait mit sa main à couper.

Axel respira profondément. Il savait que quand l'adversaire était plus fort, attaquer de front ne servait à rien. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen simple et rapide de se débarrasser de Rufus. D'ailleurs, ce dernier contemplait avec plaisir les différentes émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son tortionnaire, un demi-sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler…

_« Toc, toc, toc »_

Il grogna. Quoi encore ?

-Oui ? dit-il d'une voix agacée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme en uniforme.

-Monsieur Shinra ? Veuillez excuser mon intrusion, mais le maître nageur qui n'était pas présent à la réunion d'avant-hier soir est là. Il voudrait vous présenter ses excuses.

-Et bien, pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas faites hier à son arrivée ? Je suis occupé, faites le revenir plus tard.

-Mais, monsieur… Si vous ne l'y autorisez pas, il ne peut pas prendre ses fonctions !

Rufus soupira. Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Il regarda sa montre- dix heures. S'il ne se dépêchait pas de donner son autorisation d'emploi à cet homme, jamais il ne serait près pour l'ouverture des piscines. Il reporta son regard sur l'autre imbécile de roux- non, cette couleur était définitivement rouge, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près.

-Vous pouvez disposer Bringer. Mais ne croyez pas que j'en ai fini avec vous. Compris ?

-Oui, c'est retenu.

Axel se dirigea vers la porte, hésita un instant, puis se retourna.

-Au revoir.

Et il sortit définitivement.

Il l'avait échappé belle et remerciait intérieurement le retardataire qui l'avait sauvé de cette situation pour la moins catastrophique. Il avait tout de même faillit se faire violer. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit le capitaine, ce n'était que temporaire. Et dans sa précipitation à quitter l'endroit, il n'avait même pas vu le nouveau venu sourire derrière lui, ravi, comme s'il s'amusait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir au plus vite avec cette drôle d'histoire.

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et se dirigea en courant à moitié vers sa chambre- qui n'était pas totalement la sienne vu qu'il la partageait avec Demyx, les deux amis ayant payé ensemble les frais de voyage trop cher. Ils avaient donc finis en deuxième classe- où trois blonds l'attendaient avec impatience pour l'une, angoisse pour l'autre et total désintérêt pour le dernier. D'ailleurs, en voyant la seule fille du groupe, il crut bien faire un retour aux enfers.

-Alors ? questionna justement la petite démone, il t'a violé ?

Axel la regarda d'un regard à mi-chemin entre la dépression nerveuse et l'énervement.

-Non, il ne m'a pas violé, et heureusement.

-Tss, même pas drôle. Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. Y s'passe jamais rien d'intéressant quand y devrait de toute façon.

Elle se leva du lit sur lequel elle était assise et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, comme à son habitude. A croire que tant que cela faisait « boum », elle était contente.

Axel fit la grimace au bruit des gongs, puis regarda Roxas avec des yeux inquiets.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit ce dernier, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il s'approcha de lui, s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit que Larxène venait de quitter et le regarda gravement. Il voulait lui dire cela de manière plus plaisante, mais ne le pouvait pas. Le sujet était sérieux.

-Je crois que Larxène avait raison.

Et Demyx qui jusque là s'était tu, sortit de sa transe. Il balança littéralement sa guitare sèche sur le deuxième lit et sauta au cou de son meilleur ami, le faisant sursauter- Demyx arrivant par derrière, Axel n'avait pas pu le voir venir.

-Quoi, quoi, quoi ? cria-t-il, excité comme une puce.

-J'ai dit que Larxène avait _peut-être _raison. Et dégage de là tu veux ? T'es lourd mec.

Mais Demyx ne l'écoutait même pas. Il avait sauté de joie et sortait déjà de la chambre tout en braillant « Larxène ! Reviens et écoute ça ! » Et bien évidemment claqua la porte derrière lui.

Roxas, lui, était blanc comme neige.

-Axel tu… Tu rigolais ?

Comme plus personne n'était dans les parages, son âme sœur s'autorisa un léger baiser sur les lèvres roses du blondinet. Cela rassura un peu Roxas qui chercha tout de même une réponse après.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha le rouquin, ce n'est pas une blague.

Et il le serra contre lui.

Il était vraiment désolé. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de convaincre le capitaine de les laisser tranquille, d'autant plus que leur relation devait rester secrète.  
>Capitaine qui, lui, était également face à un gros problème. Un énorme brouillard.<p>

Devant lui se tenait le maître nageur dans son uniforme de service arrangeait de la manière la plus décontractée qui soit: chemise blanche au-dessus du pantalon, boutons fermés au niveau de la poitrine, pas de cravate et lunettes de soleil dans sa tignasse mal coiffée. Il se présentait.

Mais ce n'était en rien cette présentation, ni même cette tenue peu présentable qui dérangeait Rufus à ce point. Non, c'était tout autre chose.

-Ravi de vous voir en aussi bonne forme Monsieur. Je suis l'un des maîtres nageurs des piscines de ce navire, Reno Montague. Je suis _très_ enchanté de travailler avec vous.

Et il avait les cheveux rouges.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, première partie bouclée.<br>Alors, le verdict? Pas trop sévère quand même ok? :P

Bref.

Je ne vous direz qu'une seule chose: J'ai prévu une surprise niveau personnage pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. Alors, d'après vous, qui apparaîtra? ;D


	6. Chapter 3 PARTIE II

Bonjour, bonjour ^^

Je sais. Je suis en retard. Mais! J'ai de bonnes raisons- ou pas xD  
>Pour commencer, je me suis embarquée dans plusieurs choses différentes, et j'arrive pas à joindre les deux bouts -.-'<br>J'ai en route une histoire sur l'Organisation XIII, une autre sur Cloud, encore une autre basée sur le Merthur (la série Merlin) et ENCORE une autre sur Halloween, et **ENCORE** une autre basée sur un crossover Merlin/KH (c'est un Yuri Aqua/Morgane).

Autant dire que je suis débordée ^^'

Surtout qu'en ce moment, le fandom KH se casse un peu la gueule, alors je suis un peu démotivée mais bon... après plusieurs jours de réflexion, je continue quand même mes fics :D

Passons.  
>VAChE.<p>

Ce chapitre risquera de sembler un peu long/lourd pour certaines personnes, mais j'avais absolument besoin d'intégrer correctement l'histoire avec Rufus et Reno qui est assez compliquée. Par contre, on n'apprend pas tout ;)

J'espère que cette suite va quand même vous plaire (moi perso j'aime bien alors... :) ))

PS: Elle a pas été corrigée, alors j'ai peur pour les fautes. Surtout que j'avais la flemme de tout relire ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le rouge peut signifier trois choses : Amour, colère, danger.<strong>

**PARTIE II**

La tête de Rufus ressemblait à un champ de bataille. D'un côté, il y avait une partie de son être qui doutait de l'autre celle qui s'acharnait. Le jeune maître nageur venait de quitter son bureau. Celui aux cheveux _rouges_. Et c'était bien cela le problème. Les cheveux. Cette couleur intense qui troublait ainsi son esprit, qui le rendait incertain.

A force de trop réfléchir, il s'énerva et jeta le stylo qu'il disséquait depuis un bon quart d'heure dans sa poubelle. Un stylo rouge. Saleté de rouge. Cette couleur commençait réellement à lui taper sur le système. Il croyait en voir partout. Sur son bureau, dans ses armoires, dehors et sur _lui_. Ou plutôt, sur les épaulettes des uniformes qu'il avait prit pour cette croisière. Cette couleur le poursuivait. Elle lui avait pourtant semblé tellement séduisante lorsqu'il l'avait choisie…

Cependant, il devait vraiment trouver une solution. Et si, par tout malheureux hasard, ce n'était pas Bringer, cette fameuse nuit, mais ce Reno Montague ? Il en mourrait de honte. Avoir fait de telles insinuations à une personne qui, dans son innocence, ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Rufus, choqué, ouvrit de grands yeux. _Il_ l'avait dit. Il avait clairement dit qu'il ne savait pas. Et pourtant, sûr de ce qu'il disait, Rufus ne l'avait pas écouté. Son visage, toujours froid et ne représentant presque aucun autres sentiments que l'indifférence et la froideur se plissa en une moue dégoûtée. Sa propre bêtise l'écœurait. Mais, que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, s'ils avaient les mêmes cheveux.

Et puis, qui avait dit que ce n'était pas le jeune passager après tout ? Cela pouvait très bien être lui…  
>Comme ne le pas être. Il secoua la tête, et reprit son masque d'indifférence. Il devait enquêter discrètement. Et la première chose à faire était d'observer en profondeur le dossier du maître nageur. Il attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur le chiffre zéro, numéro lui permettant de contacter son second.<p>

-Kadaj ?

-Lui-même. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour notre bon capitaine ?

Rufus remarqua l'ironie de la réponse du vice-capitaine, mais ne releva pas. Cela ne servait à rien, et ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver pour si peu. De plus, il avait finit par avoir l'habitude depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

-Apportes moi le dossier sur l'employé Reno Montague. Tout de suite.

-… Je suis pas ton clébard l'italien.

Puis plus rien. Le vide, pur et simple. Avec un étrange « bip, bip » sonore en plus, émanant du combiné qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Rufus bloqua quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone et la bouche à moitié ouverte. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour ce rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

Kadaj lui avait raccroché au nez.

L'ordure.

Rufus grogna, pesta, jura et finit par maudire la descendance de l'argenté pour les dix générations à venir. Ce type n'avait jamais était sa tasse de thé. Il refusait de lui obéir les trois-quarts du temps et ne lui montrait strictement aucun respect. Une vraie plaie pour Rufus, qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter ce qui se passait.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le faire obéir Rufus avait passé la totalité de sa première année en compagnie de Kadaj à essayer de lui inculquer ne serait ce que la politesse. Mais rien à faire, le cas était désespéré, et il avait abandonné- tant que le bougre faisait son travail, cela lui suffisait.

Il soupira un bon coup afin de calmer ses nerfs. Cette année s'annonçait bien plus pénible que celle d'avant. **Beaucoup** plus pénible.

Quelques étages plus bas dans _l'Aegla_, aux quartiers des matelots, sifflotait gaiement un magnifique torse nu, cigarette à la main, visage en travers du hublot ouvert avec les cheveux dans le vent. Et le postérieur qui se déhanchait au rythme endiablé de la musique qui menaçait de faire éclater la cabine. Il était heureux. Plus qu'heureux même- en extase totale.

La tête que ce cher capitaine avait tiré quand il était entré dans son bureau, était tout simplement jouissive. Il se mit à chanter sur la voix de Lou Bega- David pour les intimes- qui chantait son plus gros tube à ses yeux, _Mambo number 5_. Il était aux anges.

Tout c'était passé comme prévu.  
>Enfin presque. Car si l'on exceptait le fait que cousin était sur ce navire et avait été pris pour lui, tout était parfait. Mais ce gosse n'était qu'un infime détail dans le plan de Reno. Juste un petit parasite qu'il aurait vite fait d'éjecter de la partie. Car tout cela était comme une partie de jeux d'échecs. Et petit à petit, il finirait par réduire les défenses de Rufus et faire une attaque directe sur le Roi. Échec et mat.<p>

Cette fameuse nuit n'avait été qu'un avant goût qu'il avait offert à Rufus. Car il était temps que celui-ci prenne conscience de son existence. Il temps qu'il se souvienne de lui, et qu'il retombe dans ses bras. Car Reno n'allait pas s'effacer devant toutes les conquêtes que le blond se faisait. Il était bien décidé à redevenir le numéro un. Et de le rester définitivement.

Au fil de ses pensées, Reno renforça inconsciemment sa prise sur la cigarette qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, la pliant sans le vouloir. Surpris de voir la fumée s'amoindrir, il jeta un œil à sa cigarette et la lâcha dans sa surprise. Il l'observa s'éteindre doucement dans l'eau salée, et quand elle disparu totalement derrière lui, il posta un regard déterminé vers l'horizon.

Oui, jamais plus il ne vivrait un tel cauchemar. Rufus lui appartenait, maintenant et à jamais.

Dans la radio posée au fond de la cabine qu'il partageait avec trois autres maîtres nageurs, le CD tourna et une autre musique de Lou Bega commença. Reno tourna la tête vers le poste et soupira. Il détestait cette musique là.

Il s'éloigna du hublot et avança pour changer la chanson, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas.

-Mais c'est pas bientôt finit tout ce raffut ? cria un homme que Reno n'avait jamais vu.

-Oh mince, c'est trop fort peut-être ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ahahah, c'est qu'elle a de l'humour en plus la poulette ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi d'abord ? Enfile ton maillot et dépêches toi d'aller en piscine et que ça saute !

Il le regarda avec un drôle d'air- entre le suspicieux et l'amusement- puis sortit comme il était rentré, c'est-à-dire avec violence. Il claqua donc la porte au nez d'un Reno aux yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

La _poulette _? Mais sur qui exactement il était encore tombé ? Il gratta un peu ses cheveux, puis se résolut à s'habiller. Mais alors qu'il sortait, il se souvint d'un _détail_.

-Et mais… Je dois aller où moi ? Qu… Hé ! Monsieur de la cabine ! Monsieur ! Vous êtes où ? Monsieur !

- Raah mais moins fort la poulette, je ne suis pas sourd ! Alors l'écrevisse, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à ma poursuite ? T'as un p'tit creux ? Bah tant pis la souris, c'est pas l'heure, et moi je fais pas de cadeaux !

Reno faillit tiquer à ses nouveaux surnoms, mais se refroidit bien vite la tête. Cela ne lui servirait à rien de s'engueuler avec ce type. Type habillé bizarrement d'ailleurs. Il se croyait encore aux temps des pirates ou quoi ? Reno loucha sur le sabre accroché à sa ceinture- si des bouts de tissus pouvaient être appelés ainsi- puis reporta son regard vers le visage de dreadlocks.

-En faites… Bah je sais pas où je dois aller, dit-il en replaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses cheveux.

-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ma biquette ? Mais fallait le dire plus tôt ! Ahahah ! T'en fait pas mon agneau, s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos, tonton Sparrow va te montrer où faut qu't'ailles pour savoir ça.

Il repartit dans son rire assez douteux tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Reno. La croisière s'annonçait… Pour le moins étrange. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de le surnommer avec des noms d'animaux ? Ce type avait vraiment un grain. Mais… Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à notre cher rouquin. Et il décida de faire de cet homme son allié dans sa bataille de l'amour, même si celui-ci était assez bizarre sur les bords. Tout cela allait être très, très mouvementé. Il adorait.

-Hé, d'ailleurs, repris Sparrow, tu connais la meilleur ?

-Euh… Non.

-Héhéhé, ce soir, c'est soirée cinéma mon loustic. Un beau film bien barbant sur l'histoire de l'_Aegla_. Moi et les autres imbéciles, on va se faire une soirée rhum et jeux de cartes pour passer l'ennui. Tu viens ma baleine d'eau douce ?

-Un peu que je viens ! Et, et y'aura du whisky aussi ?

-Ahahah ! Évidemment ! Allez, filons pirate intrépide, on va quand même pas se faire chier à regarder ce film hein !

Et il sorti de sa veste une bouteille d'eau de vie… Qui empesta le rhum dès qu'elle fut ouverte. Puis, il regarda Reno avec son regard si particulier, lui sourit de toutes ses dents et reparti dans l'escalier. Reno resta là, les yeux éberlués. Sparrow buvait pendant ses heures de services. Puis, il sourit à son tour, et lui emboita le pas. Ce type lui plaisait de plus en plus.

-Hé, cria-t-il, vous m'en passez ?

-Dans tes rêves mon p'tit ! T'es en service.

-Hé mais, vous aussi ! Allez, juste une goutte !

Leur petite guerre continua quelques temps encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'endroit où Sparrow les emmenaient.

-Entre là dedans mon cachalot. Le planning est affiché à droite sur le deuxième panneau. Bonne journée et à ce soir !

Et Reno n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'en allait déjà, sa bouteille de rhum collée à la bouche.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais What the fuck?<strong>

Oui, je sais, ça choque. Oui, je sais, Sparrow fait limite flipper. Oui, je sais, normalement il est pas comme ça.  
>Mais bon, je trouvais ça plus fun de le faire de cette manière alors xD<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu (et que les fans de Sparrow ne vont pas me tuer... xD )


End file.
